


Mad Enough

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 13. Banana<br/>Warnings: Language, pregnancy.<br/>Summary: Charlie's too crude not to get hard whilst watching her eat a banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Enough

“Oh god.” Charlie groaned and tipped his face forward into his fingers. “Stop it?”  
“What?” Dora asked innocently, her mouth full of mashed banana.  
“Do you know how hot you look?”  
  
Charlie had been sat watching her talented lips close around the banana for a matter of seconds, but he was hard in his pants and his jeans had grown tight over his crotch. He was sat cross-legged on the floor with the day's paper resting on the coffee table in front of him. Opposite, Dora was slumped on the sofa, her socked feet up on the same table, her pregnant belly round and prominent in her lap.  
  
He let his eyes linger there, surveying the bump clothed in one of his old t-shirts. He longed to reach over and touch it, to caress her covered flesh and know that it was _his_ child curled within her body. A shiver passed down his spine, the usual shiver which came when he thought about what they had created together. At night, when his girlfriend rolled onto her side, he curled into her back and wrapped his arm around her; sometimes he imagined that he could feel three heartbeats -Dora's, his own, and the baby's. He knew he was foolish, but drifting off to sleep in that way made him happier than he could ever remember since before his mother had forced him to surrender his dummy as a toddler.  
  
“'Ave we got any more 'nanas?” Dora asked thickly.  
“More?” Charlie pulled a face.  
“S'good.” She shrugged and grinned at him whilst she wiped her lips. “Go and get some for me?”  
“Everywhere's shut... Sunday closing hours...”  
“Maybe your mum...”  
“If I go home you won't see me till tomorrow night, you know what she's like. She'll be grilling me over whether you're taking the right draughts and if you're resting and if your shit's exactly the right colour...”  
“Charming.” Dora grimaced at him.  
  
For a moment, Charlie thought she might not be acting; her sickness had been awful and he had become a master at holding her hair back and massaging her back. Dora's face relaxed again, however, and Charlie released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  
  
“Pretty please?”  
“Gonna give me some sugar?” Charlie teased, already easing up onto his knees, resigned to heading through the fire to ask his mother if she had any bananas in her house.  
“I'm giving you a son, isn't that enough?” she replied testily.  
“Not when I think you might just be mad enough to want to call him fucking Banana,” Charlie muttered derisively.  
  
A cushion was lobbed at his head; it missed and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
Charlie wandered around the table and bent over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Anything else?”  
“Cake.” She grinned at him cheekily. “And a grope of your arse.”  
“You'll scar the child for life.”  
“He has _me_ as a mother, Charlie, I think that's a given. I'm going to drop him on his head.”  
“I dropped Ron on his head...” Charlie pondered aloud. “Don't think it did any real damage.”  
“He owns a Canons season ticket.”  
“Good point.”  
  
Straightening up, Charlie looked around for his boots, unable to remember where he had kicked them off after his first banana run of the day.  
  
“Charlie?”  
“What? Want me to bring you back a banana tree instead?” he huffed.  
“I love you.”  
“Good. Because I didn't quit Romania to be your banana ferrier.”  
“You quit Romania because you burnt yourself to cinders and I'm the only woman stupid enough to love your reckless backside anyway. Like I always have.”  
  
Charlie swallowed and stared at the wall to prevent himself from looking at his scarred, melted arm.  
  
“I'll get the bananas,” he said softly.


End file.
